


Že náš osud neplete sa

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves, zaklínač
Genre: Angst, M/M, furt prší, geralt je hloupej, jedna dlouhá elfská balada od vašeho přítele Konstantina, kinda fluff but not rly?, nebojte dobře to dopadne, novej kůň!, z marigolda je sexy tatík, šťastná a ne tak šťastná shledání
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Třináctý návrat k vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy spojující Zaklínače a univerzum Hloupoučkých Elfů: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Nač zůstávat doma, když venku se slaví" -> "Zelený statek" -> "Zpět ve Stříbře" -> "Střípky z lesa" -> "Dohoda" -> "Do skonání věků" -> "Chlad" -> "Severní vítr"Některá shledání, ač dlouho očekávaná, ač vytoužená, zkrátka bolí. Ale to by nebyla Dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů, kdyby všechen ten angst nebyl k něčemu dobrý! Dáme si na chvíli pohov od řežby (ta bude až v další kapitole) a zkusíme si všichni v klidu a pohodě popovídat. Nebo si v neklidu a nepohodě trochu zařvat, go figure.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Že náš osud neplete sa

_Až večer zajde sluníčko  
přijdi za mnou, sudičko  
Pošeptej mi v tichu lesa,  
že náš osud neplete sa,  
zlom mi moje srdíčko_

Geralt nervózně pochodoval po velké potemnělé síni. Píseň, která k němu doléhala otevřeným oknem z nádvoří, jej naplňovala neklidem. Tóny putovaly tmou a prodíraly se mezi kapkami deště směrem k oknu. Odrážely se od klenutých stropů a hladily barevné okenní tabulky. Tesklivá slova poskakovala po kachlích na podlaze a pletla se zaklínači pod nohama.

Obličej už neměl od krve, přestože se mu po čelisti od ucha až k bradě táhl čerstvě sešitý šrám, který utržil od jednoho z kopy vlkodlačích drápů, jež se na něj před několika hodinami sesypaly v lese. Paži s pochroumaným ramenem měl stále zavěšenou, třebaže už ho skoro nebolela. Věděl však, že ji pro správné zahojení musí alespoň pár hodin udržet v klidu, aby zmejí jed, sic neutralizovaný, nemohl napáchat ještě větší škodu. Škrábnutí, které mu způsobil Milorád, když nechtěně šípem místo vlkodlaka trefil zaklínačovu paži, nepočítal.

Alespoň už byl čistý. A suchý. Oděný v nové černé kazajce a kalhotách pochodoval tam a zpět po sále, uprostřed kterého byl velký oválný stůl – místo, kde se král Veselko co den scházel s tím málem mužů a žen, které na zámečku měl. Zaklínač se k nim často přidával, přestože ho politické rozpravy jednotlivých mluvčích nijak nezajímaly. Veselko jej však ke stolu pozval a takové pozvání se neodmítá. Nyní však v sále pochodoval sem a tam úplně sám a zvuky jeho kroků se bily s tóny flétny, které se rozléhaly za okny.

_Šeptej, co se přihodí,  
až jih botky prochodí  
Až se jihu vrátí síla,  
abys mě pak nekřísila,  
až se vojska vylodí_

Z rozjímání ho vyrušilo zavrzání těžkých vstupních dveří. Do sálu kvapně vstoupil Veselko, řádně usušený a umytý a značně zachmuřený. Ani se na Geralta nepodíval, posadil se na dřevěný trůn v čele stolu, opřel čelo o dlaň a zádumčivě přemýšlel. Milorád šel pár kroku za ním, ještě si upravoval rukávy zdobeného modrého kabátku. Modrostříbrná kombinace mu neslušela zdaleka tak jako Veselkovi – jakožto lesnímu elfovi s tmavší pletí a dlouhou medovou hřívou mu mnohem lépe padly barvy Stříbrnské. Nicméně věděl, že to je to poslední, na co mladý elf ve výkonu své práce myslel. S Veselkem odešel dobrovolně, aby se mu stal pravou rukou, a udělal by pro něj cokoliv, nehledě na barvu oděvu, do kterého jej král poručil obléct. Vlasy měl spletené do dlouhého copu omotaného kolem hlavy – účes, který často nosila Dobročka se svými válečnicemi, aby jim vlasy v boji nepadaly do očí. I Milorád byl značně zachmuřený a zamyšlený. Nervózně si mnul levé ucho kdysi natržené od říční panny, a stál u okna. Snad sledoval, jak prudký déšť konečně ustupuje, snad se zaposlouchal do tesknivé melodie, která se rozléhala zámečkem.

_Sejdou z kopců, z šibenic  
budou křičet z plných plic  
Přijde voda na paseky  
vylijou se všecky řeky  
Nezbude nám vůbec nic_

Chtěl se zeptat. Potřeboval se zeptat. Věděl, že oba dva ví, kde je. Ale slova se mu při každém nádechu vzpříčila v krku. Nedostal je ven. Nešlo to.

„Co budeme dělat?“ špitnul Milorád. Odvrátil se od okna a posadil se na své obvyklé místo po Veselkově pravici. „Jestli je jich tolik… Geralte, tys říkal, že ses s několika už předtím utkal, že?“ zadíval se na zaklínače. Geralt se neposadil, naopak, o to vehementněji pochodoval sem a tam.

„Byli jen tři nebo čtyři. A podle toho, co jsem slyšel, o mnoho menší,“ odpověděl. Po zádech mu přejel mráz, když si vzpomněl na to věru podivné setkání s podivnými černými postavami s rudými drahokamy místo očí.

„Kolik nám chybí vojáků?“ zeptal se Veselko. Hleděl nepřítomně do dálky, přemýšlel, ale jeho hlas byl ostrý a přímý.

„Asi… Asi šestnáct,“ řekl Milorád. „Sedmnáct, když počítám toho chlapce, co pomáhal ve zbrojnici. Nikdo ho neviděl od minulé neděle.“

Veselko pokýval hlavou a dál prázdnýma očima zíral na naleštěnou desku stolu.

„Zvládneš se aspoň o pár z nich postarat, Geralte?“ zeptal se nakonec. „Nebo je alespoň zdržet.“

Geralt se zastavil a promnul si bradu. Musel uznat, že byl nervózní.

„Veselko, tenkrát… Byl jsem mladší.“

„Od doby, kdy jsme se viděli naposledy, jsi nezestárl ani o den,“ zamračil se Veselko.

„Já vím, já vím… Ale pochop, už nejsem nejrychlejší. Navíc, na přípravu potřebných lektvarů jsme sbírali byliny skoro týden, byliny, které tady na severu nerostou. A měl jsem s sebou i své zaklínačské vybavení, elixíry, nápoje…“

Těžké vstupní dveře opět zavrzaly. S děkovným mumláním mířeným na strážného, který mu dveře otevřel, dovnitř vstoupil Marigold. Veselkovi, jakožto králi, pokýval hlavou a na stůl položil Geraltův kufřík. Značně ošoupaný a obitý, ale dle cinkání, které se zevnitř ozývalo, plný.

„Všechny zaklínačské elixíry máš doplněné. Je tam i pár červených flakonek s lektvary, které ze severních bylin připravila kněžka Klementina z Růžové Hůrky. Jsou popsané. A naspod je jeden baziliščí zub a dvě lahvičky vlkodlačí žluči.“

Nechápal, kde mohl všechny tyto věci sehnat. Jak se k nim pro pána jána dostal? Potřeboval se zeptat, potřeboval vědět, že se u ničeho z toho nedostal do žádných problémů, ale místo toho jen mlčel. Nemohl z něj spustit oči. Stáhlo se mu hrdlo, na prsou se mu usadil tíživý pocit, který mu nedovolil se ani pořádně nadechnout. Marigold vypadal… Jinak.

Místo okázalého pestrobarevného kostýmu byl oblečený v tmavohnědém kabátku a nevýrazných šedých kalhotách. V černé okované holince měl zastrčenou dýku. Stříbrnou. U pasu se mu houpal krátký mečík s rukojetí opletenou černou koženou páskou, značně prošoupanou. Oháněl se jím tedy často, a to pořádnou silou. Ruce, které měl palci zaklesnuté za opaskem, byly mozolnaté a plné škrábanců. Vůbec se nepodobaly rukám umělce, který s jemností víly ladně vydrnkával melodie na elfskou loutnu. Jedna z nich zakrývala černou sponu s vyraženou hlavu vlka, tu, kterou před lety daroval Geraltovi k narozeninám. Teď se houpala Marigoldovi na opasku a vlčí hlava cenila na zaklínače strašlivé zuby. Ačkoliv, sám Marigold by podobnou sponu potřeboval. Jeho vlasy, nyní čisté, lesklé, mu spadaly až k ramenům. Na světle, které v sále obstarávaly louče, nebyly vidět ani zdaleka všechny šediny, které se ve vlnité hřívě mísily s hnědými prameny. Ve vousech, které zakrývaly jeho tvář, bylo šedin znatelně víc. Ale ani ony nedokázaly Geraltovu pozornost odvést od Marigoldova obličeje. Zestárl. Ach, jak jen zestárl. Modré oči, které si pamatoval jako plné energie a hravých jiskřiček, byly vážné a chladné. Hleděly do jeho žlutých očí upřeně a uhrančivě, a i přesto mu vlastně vůbec nic neříkaly.

_Oheň na prach spálí břeh  
až pak město schvátí spěch  
Les zahoří láskou boží,  
ten, kdo život nepoloží,  
nechytí už druhý dech_

„Do prdele, Konstantine, jestli tady chceš vyřvávat, aspoň zpívej něco optimistickýho!“ vrhnul se Milorád k oknu. Rozrušeně na sebe se zpěvákem chvíli křičeli, dokud se neozvalo naštvané „Aby ses neposral!“. Flétna se po nádvoří rozléhala dál, ale tesklivý zpěv s pesimistickými slovy utichly. Milorád okno zavřel.

„Budeš schopný s těmi elixíry něco vymyslet?“

Geralt stále zíral Marigoldovi do očí.

„Geralte,“ oslovil jej o něco hlasitěji Veselko.

„Co? Jo… Jo,“ vykoktal zaklínač a konečně od bývalého barda odtrhnul pohled. „Něco… Něco vymyslím. Ale obávám se… Veselko, na tohle jeden zaklínač nestačí,“ zamumlal. „A vy se k nim nesmíte přiblížit. A nemůžu na přízraky přece nahnat rolníky. Lekli by se, že jde o trest boží, že se v lese usídlil ďábel, a všichni by utekli až za hranice.“

Veselko zavřel oči a zamračil se. Myšlenky mu běhaly hlavou neskutečnou rychlostí, a ne a ne se zastavit, aby mu nabídly nějaké smysluplné řešení.

„Nemůžeme požádat o pomoc čaroděje?“ pípl Milorád.

„Firenze před dvěma dny odjel na pár týdnů do Ochvěmi. Naši jezdci ho včas nedoženou,“ odvětil Veselko.

„Potřebuju aspoň jednoho lučištníka,“ naléhal Geralt. „Tenkrát jsem s sebou měl Dobročku, sám se jim postavit nezvládnu.“

„Pak s tebou půjdu já.“

„Zapomeň,“ skočil Veselkovi do řeči Milorád. „Půjdu já. Ty tu máš práce až nad hlavu.“

„Dejte mi luk.“

Oba elfové se zaklínačem ztichli a upřeli pohledy na Marigolda.

„Dejte mi luk,“ zopakoval.

„V žádném případě,“ zamračil se Geralt.

„S tebou nikdo nemluvil.“

„Nech toho, Marigolde, tohle není žádná legrace.“

„Buď zticha.“

„Nejdu do lesa na rarachy, sám jsi viděl, co ty přízraky dovedou.“

„Řekl jsem, abys byl zticha,“ štekl Marigold tak příkře, že se Geraltovi rozbušilo srdce. Pak se bard s ledovým klidem otočil zpět k elfům.

„Půjčte mi luk a toulec se šípy. Půjdu se zaklínačem.“

_Zaklínač_? Tak mi teď říká? Geraltovi se sevřela hruď ještě víc než předtím. Prosebně se zadíval na Veselka. Ten si promnul spánky a přemýšlel.

„Miloráde.“

„Ano?“

„Jdi za Branem. Ať zburcuje kovárnu a do rána ať vyrobí aspoň třicet trojčepelných šípů. A ať pošle někoho ze svých chlapců do stájí. Chci, aby pro Marigolda okovali Můrku.“

„Okovám ji sám,“ odvětil Milorád.

„Pak zajdi do zbrojnice a vyber tam pro Marigolda lehký luk. Lehký, rozumíš? Pamatuj, že je člověk. Kdyby bylo potřeba ho vyspravit, jdi za Dřítkem. A všechno přines ráno před východem slunce k snídani.“

„Jasně, postarám se o to,“ kývl mladý elf a rychlým krokem vyrazil ke dveřím.

„A pozdravuj táty!“ křikl za ním ještě Veselko.

„Jasně jasně, neboj se! Dobrou noc a spánembohem!“

„A vy dva,“ zadíval se Veselko s královskou přísností v očích na zaklínače s bardem, „si před spaním konečně promluvte. Nenechám vás zítra jít do lesa jako dva cizince.“

Dveře naposledy vrzly a cvakl zámek.

Geralt s Marigoldem stáli v síni sami.

„Marigolde…“

„Nemluv na mě.“

„Prosím…“

„Nepros.“

Marigold si založil ruce na hrudi a zamračil se.

„Jak ses měl?“ zeptal se příkře.

Geralt mlčel.

„Mluvím s tebou.“

„Omlouvám se.“

„Na to jsem se tě neptal,“ štěkl Marigold. „Jak ses měl, no?“ Bleskově vyrazil kupředu a překvapený Geralt začal couvat. „Jak sis užil prázdniny? Jak se ti cestovalo? Klepna musela být radostí bez sebe, že nemusela tahat i moje věci. Byla tvoje cesta pohodlná? Přišel ti ten svetr, co jsem ti upletl, vhod? Nikdo tě nikde nepřepadl?“ chrlil na něj jednu otázku za druhou, jeho hlas čím dál plnější zášti. Geralt pozpátku cupital, co mu krok stačil, vyplašené oči upřené na Marigolda, který neustále zrychloval. „Cestování musela být náramná zábava, když ti v kapse cinkaly všechny naše úspory! Určitě tě celou cestu nehlodalo svědomí, že sis musel vypůjčit od všech svých kamarádů, abys měl aspoň na první mýto!“

Geralt narazil zády do stěny. Marigold se neudržel a popadl jej za límec. Chrabrý zaklínač, který za svůj život skolil nejroztodivnější příšery a monstra, o kterých se jinému člověku ani nesnilo, byl před běsnícím Marigoldem úplně maličký. Ani se nehnul. Ruce měl svěšené podél těla. Jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo, že uhnul očima před Marigoldovým spalujícím pohledem.

„Dívej se na mě,“ zatřásl s ním bard. „Jen se mi podívej do očí, _vědmáku_! Napadlo tě vůbec někdy, co všechno jsi způsobil? Kolik lidí jsi nechal doma zklamaných a strachy bez sebe?“

„Napadlo…“

„Tak proč ses neotočil a nevrátil se zpátky?!“

„Já… Já nevím…“

„Co sis proboha myslel?! Co se ti tou tvou šedivou hlavou honilo, no? Co sis myslel, že udělám? Že zůstanu sedět na zadku a budu tam na tebe čekat, dokud se nevrátíš? Nebo že na tebe zapomenu a budu si dál žít vlastní život? Že všichni zapomeneme na to, co se stalo, a všechno bude v pořádku?“

„Marigolde, prosím…“

„Víš vůbec, jak dlouho jsi utíkal jako zbabělec?!“

Nevěděl. Do prdele, nevěděl.

Marigold se ušklíbl. Nepřekvapilo ho to.

„Pět let,“ štěkl. „Pět posranejch let! Ani ti to nestálo za počítání!“

„Moc mě to…“

„Jo tak ono tě to mrzí?! Víš, jaký to bylo, probouzet se každý ráno a doufat, že tě snad dneska doženu? Víš, jaký to bylo, pochodovat měsíc za měsícem a vědět, že jseš v nedohlednu? Že pokud nebudeš chtít, abych tě našel, tak tě nikdy nenajdu?“ jeho hlas se rozechvěl. „Víš, jaký to bylo, najednou si uvědomit, že… Že je to tak strašně dlouho a… A… Umíš si představit, jak se mi usínalo s myšlenkama na to, že tě nenávidím? Že tě tak strašně moc nenávidím, že tě vlastně hledám jen proto, abych ti to řekl do očí? Víš, co to je, počítat každej, každičkej den, kdy jsme měli bejt svoji a místo toho… Místo…“

Hlas se mu zlomil. Po tvářích se mu rozkutálely slzy a ruce, doposud cloumající s Geraltovým límcem, se rozechvěly. Jeho napjaté tělo vypovědělo službu. Zhroutil se na Geralta, čelem se opřel o jeho rameno a tiše vzlykal.

„Jak jsi mě tam mohl nechat? Jak si to mohl zase udělat? Měli jsme… Měli jsme se brát, myslel jsem, že mě miluješ a… A zase v lázních, proč zase tam? Celou tu dobu… Celou dobu jsem šel za tebou a říkal si, že už mě stejně nemiluješ, že mě nechceš nikdy vidět, jinak bys ode mě neutekl, a přesto, přesto pokaždý, když jsem spadl do nějakýho průseru, jsem doufal, že se objevíš a že mi pomůžeš…“

Geralt už nemohl dál. Vysmýkl pochroumanou paži ze závěsu a pevně Marigolda objal. Zabořil obličej do jeho vlasů, zavřel oči a snažil se udržet si vnitřní klid, aby se co nejdříve zklidnilo i chvějící se tělo v jeho náruči. Zhluboka dýchal, jemně hladil vzlykajícího Marigolda po zádech a mlčel.

„Řekni aspoň něco,“ zachraptěl Marigold.

„Nevím co,“ řekl Geralt upřímně.

Marigold se tiše zasmál.

Stáli v naprostém tichu.

Jen na parapet vedle nich dopadaly poslední kapky nočního deště.

Marigoldovy ruce, stále roztřesené jako dvě větývky osiky, pustily Geraltův límec. Místo toho sjely po kazajce dolů a ovinuly se kolem Geraltova pasu.

„Tak řekni, že mě máš rád. A že mě rád vidíš,“ špitl.

„Nechci ti lhát.“

„Ach…“

Geralt povolil sevření a vzal do dlaní bardovu zarostlou tvář. Opřel se čelem o jeho a konečně se mu zadíval do modrých, uplakaných očí.

„Miluju tě ze všeho nejvíc na světě. A to, že mi tě osud přivedl zpátky, je to nejlepší, co mě kdy v životě potkalo.“

„Nenávidím tě.“

„Umřel bych pro tebe.“

„Ty zasranej nerozhodnej vědmáku.“

„Jestli na tebe někdo po cestě šáhl, zpřelámu mu ruce.“

Marigold mu vjel prsty do vlasů a políbil ho.

Byl to dlouhý polibek, horký a dravý, a přitom tak něžný, jako když se před lety líbali poprvé. Jako kdyby se oba na okamžik ocitli doma. Jako kdyby se jejich cesty nikdy nerozešly, jako kdyby jediný polibek dokázal vymazat půl desetiletí.

„Čemu se směješ?“ zamumlal Marigold, když uslyšel Geraltovo tiché zachechtání.

„Tvoje vousy. Lechtají.“

Stáli vemknutí jeden do druhého a užívali si, že se aspoň jednou v jejich životech zastavil čas. Že po tak dlouhé době mohli nasát vůni toho druhého, že se konečně neviděli jen ve snech. Ťukání dešťových kapek ustalo. Déšť pominul. Stáli natisknutí na chladnou zeď a mlčeli. Jejich polibky říkaly vše.

Tu noc se nemilovali.

Do půlnoci vymýšleli, jak se lesním přízrakům postavit, jak co nejšetrněji zastavit jejich postup, aniž by ohrozili ohněm celý les. Co když bude pršet a oheň nepohoří? Co když bude přízraků víc, než čekali?

Když konečně ulehli do peřin, každý na svou stranu postele, Marigold dlouho nemohl usnout. Ležel otočený k otevřenému oknu, kterým dovnitř zaznívala Konstantinova tesklivá píseň.

_Až utichne flétny tón,  
až započne krutý hon  
Ať přeběhnu hory doly,  
stejně nezbavím se smoly  
Budou vědět, to je on_

_Až mne šípy zhalí tmou,  
až se větve polámou  
Až se zhroutí všechny věže,  
nedosáhnu na otěže,  
pak se staneš paní mou_

_Až večer zajde sluníčko  
přijdi za mnou, sudičko  
Pošeptej mi v tichu lesa,  
že náš osud neplete sa,  
zlom mi moje srdíčko_

Marigold znal každé slovo. A doufal, že nikdy nebude muset Geraltovi vysvětlit, proč tuto baladu před několika lety napsal.


End file.
